


When the Tide Is Out

by lodudolodudo



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV Kim Kitsuragi, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodudolodudo/pseuds/lodudolodudo
Summary: 你尝试唤醒哈里，从药物过量、醉酒、恸哭、昏迷和自我伤害中唤醒哈里。而哈里？哈里咬了你的手指。
Relationships: (Implied Past) Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	When the Tide Is Out

“他旷工。”维克玛说。曷城很清楚那个代词在指谁。“我知道啊。”他回，“我有注意到他没来。”维克玛烦躁不安，整个下午在他面前晃来晃去。“修正：”维克玛在他桌上重重搁下泡好的咖啡，立着不走了，“他——再度、无故——旷工。”曷城在椅子上调整姿势，仰头看向维克玛。“我真的能看见。”他说，“哈里的空座位就在我的对面。”他直视维克玛的眼睛。“不，我不知道哪儿能找到他。”

下班后他到街角买潜水艇三明治，又碰到维克玛。“啊，看来你发现了最受41分局喜爱的充电站。”维克玛排在他前面，用一根手指对玻璃橱柜比划。“不要酸黄瓜，”他对店员说，又扭过头与曷城搭话，“这么多年，我始终没理解为什么有人爱吃酸黄瓜。”他结完账，拿上食物，朝曷城潇洒挥手：“先走啦。”店员叹口气，转向漫长队伍的下一人。“金枪鱼泥、芝士、番茄、黄瓜、生菜，不要酱，麻烦分成两半。”曷城点餐。“黄瓜换成酸黄瓜，两听气泡水，谢谢。”他补充。

库普瑞斯锐影停在警局，那幢平顶灰色公寓并不遥远。两个街区，一刻钟，经过夜间技校、二手服装店和倒闭的邮局。杜博阿说邮局不会倒闭，只是长期挂着停业牌。不经过湖泊，那在另外的方向。纸袋没有提手，曷城把它抱在胸前，烤过的棕皮面包散发阵阵麦香。大门的锁修好了，曷城随机按下按钮。一〇三。“抱歉，我忘记——”，那头挂断，门应声弹开。电梯还坏着，有住户用一块石头挡在消防楼梯金属门的位置；那显然已经变成生活楼梯，几个破碎的玻璃瓶与乱七八糟的塑料包装纸零零散散扔在角落，拐弯处有摊可疑的半凝固流体。

三周前接连下过五天雨，曷城来时察觉到门外地垫发霉，用园丁钳夹着它丢进垃圾管道。认不出本来模样的柔软毛毯从四楼坠落，在地下层的垃圾堆顶端发出哀叹般的闷响。地砖留下四四方方的痕迹，从前放地毯的地方颜色更浅。（“这下备用钥匙没位置了。”杜博阿说。“有。”曷城掌心向上。）他没敲门，音乐声在走廊里也能听见。钥匙在锁孔里旋转一圈半，没洗的衣服、潮湿的布艺沙发、地板上流淌的酒液、喧闹的收音机、紧闭的积灰窗帘，在漩涡的中心是亮闪闪的迪斯科球。

他在没开灯的浴室找到杜博阿，后者整个头埋在干涸的水槽里。“哈里。”曷城拍打他的背，杜博阿发出痛苦的呢喃，没有醒来。整套公寓都没有药片的影子，显然他摄入的只是酒精。酒精很好，按记录而言，酒精不会捅破双重荣誉警督的胃。曷城把夹克和裤子扫到地面，连拖带抱，让杜博阿在沙发上躺平。他在原地站了一会儿，什么也没做，只是盯着杜博阿的脸。随后他摇摇头，关掉收音机，拉开窗帘，洗手，找到张三脚的靠背椅坐下，吃自己带来的三明治。

透过玻璃窗，你能看到天从橘红转为淡紫，两朵连绵不绝的云飞速移动。哈里在梦中与不是你的人交谈。路灯的光线自下而上射入窗户，把迪斯科球的一面照得闪亮，投映许多阴影于哈里的面庞。你恨弹球，或者不如说是疲惫的厌倦，技术含量甚至比不上石片打水漂。哈里像那枚不停飞过水面的石子，在瑞瓦肖余下串串印记。已经形成的涟漪可以观测，可以干涉，但无法抹除。你拉开气泡水易拉环，冰凉的液体直灌你的脚底。金·曷城，你待在哈里尔·杜博阿的公寓如同站在齐膝深的水中。（“哈里曾经……”让·维克玛的声音叠在41分局的文件里，“从前哈里……”）你很熟悉水面上的波纹，在马丁内斯，你就是顺着它们找到了哈里。真的会有任何事发生得了无痕迹吗？你看着哈里的脸，他在昏睡中的脸，上面没有一个毛孔不是旧日时光的回声，你不认识的哈里的回响。他从褴褛飞旋的楼梯下来，我是谁？那时你感到由衷的抱歉，即使你见到石子引发的所有水纹，你仍然不清楚那枚石头的颜色。事实上，我不记得关于自己的事情，哈里说。好极了，让说，这人从今往后归你负责。于是你尝试唤醒哈里，从药物过量、醉酒、恸哭、昏迷和自我伤害中唤醒哈里。而哈里？哈里咬了你的手指。（维克玛知道他错在所选的方式吗？）那刻你明悟与他相处的规则；可以观测，可以干涉，但无法抹除。他的生活是一串已经形成的涟漪，你则站在小腿深的水中，要从这个波纹推出那个波纹，前一个波纹。掠过湖面的双重荣誉警督哈里尔·杜博阿已不可追，剩下的只有涟漪，而你的哈里沉在水底，你的哈里跌入湖心。你到的时候他就在那里，你所掌握的哈里。清醒时他伴着迪斯科乐与你共舞，整个瑞瓦肖围绕你们旋转。如果一天、一周、一个月里，能见到一小时、一分、一秒钟这样的哈里，余下的时间凭忧郁过活又有何重要？没必要伙同让·维克玛切除化脓的那部分哈里，就像没必要掏出他被酒精浸过的肝脏。当哈里在梦中与不是你的人交谈，当哈里无须被唤醒，你很清楚能做什么。

曷城点燃一支烟，推开窗。夜风柔软，拉扯得烟雾绵长，带着火星的烟尘落在无人行走的街道，仿若灰色的雨点燃烧。这处公寓的视野很好，越过前面那排两层高商铺，能看到加姆洛克东边的湖泊。星球的牵引力下，墨蓝的湖水缓慢收缩。身后的沙发上，杜博阿低低呻吟：醒来的前兆。

哈里尔·杜博阿是块埋在湖底的石子，金·曷城在水边等待。当哈里沉在水中，你能做的就是等待。水吞没，也归还。当潮水退去，迪斯科即会响起。等待并不困难。假如嫌耗时太久，你总能同哈里一起，坐在秋千上吹响口哨，这样你就知晓你不是独自在等待。当潮水退去。且潮水总会退去。


End file.
